Monshiro Kuki
"I dislike boredom. We only live once, so let's enjoy our lives." |- | Age: 18 |- |'Gender:' ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B' |- |'Birthday: December 1' |- |'Sign: Sagittarius' |- | {C}Monshiro Kuki (九鬼 紋白) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! She is the younger sibling of the Kuki Family. Monshiro transferred to Kawakami Academy to class 1-S. |} '''Monshiro Kuki '(九鬼 紋白) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Naoe Yamato in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S and A-2. She is also the youngest member of the Kuki Family. She has an older sister Ageha Kuki and an older brother, Hideo Kuki. Monshiro transferred to class 1-S in Kawakami Academy, with the Kuki Family's butler Hyumu Hellsing, so that she is taken cared of in school. It is revealed in her route that she was born from Mikado 'Emperor' Kuki and another woman. After her mother died, she was taken in by the Kukis, giving herself the Kuki mark on her forehead after becoming a member of the family. Despite being a half-blooded sibling, she is fully welcomed by the members of the family, though she did have issues with Tsubone Kuki because of her being a child of her husband's affair, keeping her distance from her. This is also why Monshiro added the Kuki mark on her forehead. However, with some help from Yamato Naoe, Tsubone eventually accepts Monshiro as her daughter. She is nicknamed Mon by her friends and family. Appearance Monshiro has pink eyes and long, gray hair that is past her waist. She sports a miko-like attire. She skipped grades and is a first year in Kawakami Academy. As a Kuki she bears the X mark on her forehead but unlike Ageha and Hideo she only received it after she did it upon herself in order to be closer to her family. In Majikoi! A-2, at the end of her after route, depending on your choices, you can see her adult appearance from few years later. As a full grown adult, she is just as beautiful as Ageha with a voluptuous body with her hair now at waist length instead of past her waist. Personality Like her brother and elder sister, Monshiro has an amazing aura and charisma when it comes to meeting people, which is why she is in charge of recruiting new talent into the Kuki Corporation. She gives off the same atmosphere as Hideo, showing a similar arrogance like behavior as shown when entering 1-S class at first. However, because she originally lived a common life with her biological mother before living with the Kukis, she is a lot more down to earth than the rest of her family, making her able to make friends of all backgrounds easily. She also uses the same laughter like Ageha and Hideo. Monshiro is very confident in herself, being able to confront those that challenged her when she originally entered Kawakami Academy. Being a Kuki, she is also quite refined, mature and possesses a high intellect, playing a major role in the Kuki Corporation and attending business meetings along with her siblings, as well as taking charge of the servants if the need arises. Saying she doesn't want to be a troublesome child, she usually tends to do things on her own. However, despite her age and maturity, she does have some childlike tendencies, which she only shows to those she is close to. She also has the most common sense among the Kuki siblings due to her childhood being raised as a normal child until a few years after she was adopted. Relationships Monshiro has a close relationship with Hyumu Hellsing and Claudio Nero, looking up to them as mentors when she's not with her family. She originally had a grudge against Momoyo Kawakami and was responsible for not only bringing Tsubame Matsunaga to Kawakami City, but also funding the creation of Tsubame's ultimate weapon Hiragumo in order to defeat her for revenge against defeating Ageha in their last battle. She also had a grudge with Kazuko Kawakami for her constantly rejecting Hideo. But after interacting with Yamato and the Kazama Family, she has since buried the hatchet with the Kawakami sisters and considers them friends. Abilities and Skills She also trains in martial arts to keep in shape, though she is not at the level of her family. But she is skilled enough to sense Hyumu Hellsing, even if he is hiding his presence, which is a difficult feat for even high level fighters to accomplish. In her after route, it is revealed that she is an excellent cook, cooking meals not only for Yamato when they're married in her route, but also for her family on numerous occasions. She has a sweet tooth and loves a dessert called Kuzumochi, which is made of mochi cakes and served chilled during the summer. She is also skilled in many games. She is capable of beating Yamato in card games, and likes to play 'mind' shogi with Hyumu when they traveling. Though admittedly, she is not so good with video games, being beaten easily by Yamato numerous times. Her dream is to eventually get into politics when she is older. Trivia *In her "Future with route", when she ate a kawakami kinako (Reverses everything about them, personality and feelings of anyone to them) she stated "You are the person I hate the most in the entire world, no one despises you more than I, If I were to be reborn I would keep on hating you whoever you are" if reversed " I love you the most in the entire world, no one loves you more than I, If I were to be reborn I would keep loving you whoever you are" showing how much she loves him in her own route. *In her "Future with route", Monshiro stated that everyone shortens her name as she is called Mon by her family and Mon-sama by everyone else even though she told them too, only a few people and especially Yamato called her Monshiro after they got married (although in private only). *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Monshiro was ranked #4 behind Margit Eberbach (#3), Benkei Musashibou (#2) and Tsubame Matsunaga (#1). *Monshiro has a stuffed animal named after the Greek mythological hero Heracles, who is commonly known as Hercules, and who, like Monshiro, was a half blooded child. *Monshiro likes to give Konpeitō, a sweet Japanese candy, to those she likes. This is a shout out to Ageha doing the same thing in They are my Noble Masters. *During Majikoi! A-1, Inoue Jun had a nightmare cast on him by Momoyo where he saw Monshiro growing up to be an adult. The version in his dreams looks a lot like the adult Monshiro in Majikoi! A-2 except the voice is different. Gallery 002.jpg|Monshiro 1 001.jpg|Monshiro 2 003.1.jpg|Monshiro 3 004.1.jpg|Monshiro 4 005.jpg|Monshiro 5 006.jpg|Monshiro 6 007.jpg|Monshiro 7 008.jpg|Monshiro 8 Monshiro and Tsubone Kuki- A mother's acceptance.jpg|Monshiro and Tsubone- A Mother's Acceptance Monshiro and Yamato- TV Break.jpg|Monshiro and Yamato- TV Break Monshiro Kuki- Sweet tooth.jpg|Monshiro- Sweet Tooth! Monshiro Kuki- Penguin party!.jpg|Monshiro- Penguin Party! Monshiro Kuki.jpg|Monshiro- Bedtime Monshiro Kuki- Six!.jpg|Monshiro- Six! Monshiro Kuki- Double 0!.jpg|Monshiro- Double 0! Monshiro Kuki sleeve.jpg|Monshiro Sleeve Ageha and Monshiro Kuki Sketch.jpg|Ageha and Monshiro Sketch Monshiro Kuki- Sleepyhead.jpg|Monshiro waking up Monshiro, Jinchu and Stacy.jpg|Monshiro, Jinchu and Stacy Monshiro and Yamato- Picking Kawakami Cherries.jpg|Monshiro and Yamato picking Kawakami Cherries (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro- Bonfire in the Fall.jpg|Monshiro- Bonfire in the Fall (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro marrying Yamato.jpg|Monshiro marrying Yamato (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro marrying Yamato 2.jpg|Monshiro marrying Yamato 2 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro marrying Yamato 3.jpg|Monshiro marrying Yamato 3 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro marrying Yamato 4.jpg|Monshiro marrying Yamato 4 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro cooking for Yamato.jpg|Monshiro cooking for Yamato (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro cooking for Yamato 2.jpg|Monshiro cooking for Yamato 2 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro cooking for Yamato 3.jpg|Monshiro cooking for Yamato 3 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro cooking for Yamato 4.jpg|Monshiro cooking for Yamato 4 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro, Ageha and Hideo- Amongst the Cherry Blossoms.jpg|Monshiro, Ageha and Hideo- Amongst the Cherry Blossoms (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro Sketches.jpg|Monshiro Sketches for Majikoi A-2 Monshiro in her casual dress.jpg|Monshiro in her casual dress Monshiro in her casual clothes.jpg|Monshiro in her casual clothes Monshiro in her winter outfit.jpg|Monshiro in her winter outfit Santa Monshiro.jpg|Santa Monshiro Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas.jpg|Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 2.jpg|Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 2 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 3.jpg|Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 3 (Majikoi A-3) Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 4.jpg|Monshiro and Yamato enjoying Christmas 4 (Majikoi A-2) Monshiro wielding her fan.jpg|Monshiro wielding her fan Monshiro wielding her fan 2.jpg|Monshiro wielding her fan 2 24707285.png 25541767.jpg 28086877_p0.jpg 28086877_p2.jpg 32954362.jpg 32156208.jpg 33101878.jpg 32930709.jpg 30032711.jpg 36997271_p1.jpg 36997271_p2.jpg 36997271_p3.jpg 36997271_p4.jpg 36997271_p9.jpg Konachan.com - 94333 sample.jpg 5e82b7a8b3ff30c098ce17dd281c3993.jpg 93c4b87747c3c8a79e48f14d91912c04.jpg 6b11e0c6c1b0eac1cf52f15dfec7a4bc.jpg 37234233.png Monshiro animated.jpg|Monshiro animated 24.jpg Monshiro, Yamato, Mikado, Tsubone and the Kuki Servants- Snow Day's End.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kuki Family Member Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Heroine Category:1-S Class Student Category:Love Interests Category:Kuki Corporation Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S